


Turkey Troubles

by ironemrys



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, DRLAMP - Freeform, Drabble, F.R.I.E.N.D.S. AU, Gen, I just love some Creative twins content okay?, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Thanksgiving, cursing, familial DRLAMP - Freeform, there should be more of them being dumb, they're all chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: Remus decides to play a prank on Roman, it does not go well (or does it?)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, DRLAMP
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38
Collections: Sides Shenanigans





	Turkey Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is the second F.R.I.E.N.D.S. AU I've done but screw it. I laughed way too loud again when I made this.

Virgil wandered in the kitchen. He looked at the mess of ingredients on the counter that they were going to use for cooking their Thanksgiving dinner. 

An attempt would be a disaster, he's sure of it. But they all collectively agreed that they would try to make a decent dinner since it would be the first time that they were all together. 

While getting a drink from the refrigerator, Virgil heard a muffled sound in the air, he's not sure where it came from and this immediately activated his fight or flight instincts.

The fight in him won. Besides, if he was going to die from a mysterious killer in the air he might as well see who the killer was. 

That way his ghost could start leaving clues to point to his murderer. 

"Hello?" Virgil asked the empty room. 

"Virgil?" The voice registered in Virgil's brain and he breathed out in relief when he recognized the voice. 

"Remus? What's going on?" He asked the air as he turned around, looking for the latter. 

An annoyed grunt could be heard before Remus stepped out of the comfort room. Only, instead of seeing his friend, Virgil came face to face with a turkey. 

"What the f-" 

"It's stuck!" Remus screeched as he tried to pull the turkey off of his head. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID THAT EVEN GET ON?!" Virgil yelled and he grabbed Remus' hand since the other was blindly waving his arms, trying to get a feel of anything or anyone to support him. 

"I put it on to scare Roman!" Remus admitted and he knocked over a vase which Virgil quickly caught. 

"Oh my god you're an idiot! Logan will kill you. He's actually going to kill you dead." Virgil replied. 

"Well then help me get it off! Plus, it smells really bad in here!" Remus said and attempted another pull at the turkey. 

"Of course it smells bad, you have your head up a dead animal!" 

The sound of keys coming from the hallway alerted Virgil and he whipped his head towards the door. 

"Shit! It's Logan." Virgil said and he pushed Remus' head onto a plate that was waiting by the table. 

The door opened and Logan walked in with a bag of groceries in his hand. 

"Ah, Virgil. Have you come to help me cook- WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Logan yelled in alarm when he saw the turkey on the table attached to a human body. 

"It's Remus." Remus said regrettably as he stood up straight. 

"What the hell are you doing?! Is this supposed to be funny?!" Logan asked. 

"It's not supposed to be funny, it's supposed to be scary." Virgil explained and Remus did a zombie motion with his arms. 

"GET THAT OFF NOW!" Logan demanded. If there was one thing that could make Logan go feral it's when someone else is trying to make a mess in the kitchen. 

"I can't! It's stuck!" Remus whined and tried to pry the turkey off his head once more. 

"I don't care! That's the only turkey we have for this dinner and we're not going to eat it off your head!" Logan yelled. 

"Okay! Hey let's just calm down." Virgil started, "Let's all think for a second." He said and there was silence. 

"I got it." Logan said and he stalked over to Remus and he grabbed the turkey. 

"Virgil, you pull. I'm going to spread the legs as wide as I can." 

Remus laughed and the turkey on his head shook in Logan's hold. 

"Remus?"

"Yeah?"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME."

"Right sorry." Remus steadied himself. 

Virgil grabbed the wings of the turkey while Logan held on to the legs and he pulled them apart. 

"Ready?" Logan asked. 

"Yeah. Three, two, one." 

They pulled hard but the turkey just slipped from their hold and Remus stumbled back. 

The door to their apartment suddenly opened. 

"AHHHH!!!" A shrill scream came from the doorway and Remus turned to his twin. 

"Aha! I did it! It worked! I scared you!" He cackled maniacally before doing a little dance.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF- REMUS WHAT THE HELL?! Is that an actual turkey on your head?!" Roman asked as he held on his chest that was pounding wildly. 

"HA! This is peak comedy dear brother!" Remus replied. 

"I will beat you in the head with a stick if you don't get that off right now!" Logan interjected. 

"But I can't get it off! What do you want me to do Lo?" Remus whined. 

"Not look in a mirror that's for sure." Roman commented. 

"Oh you love me and my turkey head." Remus said and made an attempt to advance on his brother. 

"Stop. No. Don't come near me you ass." Roman warned but it just went over Remus' head. He dashed forward to chase his twin who ducked out of the way. 

"DAMN IT REMUS GET AWAY FROM ME!" 

Remus followed Roman's voice. The younger twin ran inside the apartment and him and Remus had a little squabble as they ran around like idiots. 

"Remus stop running around with that thing on your head!" Logan scolded. 

"One of them is going to get hurt and I'm going to bet on Remus." Virgil then said when

_WHACK!_

Remus had hit himself on the beam that was right in the middle of the apartment. 

"Ow." He mumbled and fell down. 

Roman cackled, he watched his brother struggle to get up but what he didn't anticipate was Remus pulling the rug from beneath his feet so he too fell down, butt first. 

A wrestling match between a man and a turkey suddenly ensued. 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose when they heard another scream. 

The entire room stopped and they all looked at the door to see Patton unconscious in Janus' arms. 

"Okay does anyone want to explain why Remus has a turkey on his head?"

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
